


~Happy~

by 27twinsister



Category: Ultraman R/B (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: It's Asahi's birthday and the boys want to surprise her with something to celebrate.
Relationships: Minato Siblings
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	~Happy~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quatresnuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/gifts).



> Asahi's birthday is March 3 according to the Wiki.

“Hey Katsu-nii! Guess what!” Isami was randomly excited first thing in the morning, and Katsumi had just woken up, not ready for whatever his brother was up to today.  
“What?” Katsumi yawned.  
“It’s March 3rd!” Isami paused. Clearly there was some sort of significance to that date, but Katsumi didn’t know what it was.  
“...so?”  
“It’s Asahi’s birthday! Remember?”  
“Oh!” Katsumi remembered. “It is! Did we plan anything for it?”  
“Not really. But I mean, we should get her something.”  
“What do teenage girls like?” Katsumi asked, ready to get whatever’s popular in makeup or something.  
“Well,” Isami thought about it. “Asahi likes candy. Maybe we should just get some candy.”  
“She already has candy. I swear, she has a secret stash or something,” Katsumi mumbled about the fact that Asahi always had small treats on her. “Maybe we should just get a birthday cake. She likes cake.”  
“I like cake too,” Isami agreed.  
“Yes, but this is for Asahi. Now, what kind of cake should we get?”  
“I dunno. Hey Asahi,” Isami called out, going just outside her room.  
“Yeah?” She replied.  
“What’s your favourite kind of cake?”  
“Strawberry shortcake!” She replied quickly. “Why are you asking? Are you getting a cake?”  
“Uh, no. I was just wondering,” Isami said like that was a normal question. “Anyways, we’re going now.”  
“To get a cake? Can I come?”  
“No!”  
“We’re not going to get a cake. We’re not going out for food, but might pick up some groceries after,” Katsumi interrupted. “Mom and Dad are both managing the store. We’ll be back later.”  
The brothers left quickly.

“You can’t just tell her we’re getting a cake. It’s supposed to be a present, right?” Katsumi lectured his brother.  
“Right. So it’s a surprise. What’s it gonna say on the cake?”  
“I dunno. ‘Happy Birthday Asahi’ works fine.”  
“Yeah. But it should be more special,” Isami complained. “I mean, we’ve never celebrated Asahi’s birthday before, have we?”  
“Good point. ‘Happy 18th Birthday Asahi’ then?”  
“What about ‘Happy 18th Birthday to the best sister ever,’?”  
“That seems a little long for a cake. You should get her a card,” Katsumi suggested.  
“Okay. You have to sign it too.”  
“Fine.”  
They went to a store to get a cake, getting one that was already made and all they had to do was add writing (they went with ‘Happy 18th Birthday Asahi’ for that) and bought a somewhat-generic card, where Isami wrote the message about her being the best sister ever.  
Hiding the cake when they got home was very difficult. There wasn’t really a place to keep it that wasn’t hidden from Asahi. (She lived here after all, and was already home).  
“I mean, why not just have it now? Why do we have to hide it?” Isami whispered.  
“Isami, you haven’t even had lunch yet. I’m not even sure you had breakfast. And you can’t have cake for lunch.”  
“Fine...just put it in the fridge or something,” Isami decided.  
“It’s not an ice cream cake!”  
“No, but it’ll keep it fre—hiii Asahi,” Isami stalled as Asahi walked in. Katsumi quickly put the cake on the counter and stood in front of it to hide it.  
“Hi! Are you guys talking about ice cream cake?”  
“Uh,” the brothers exchanged a glance. “Yeah, uh, when we were out we thought about getting an ice cream cake. But we didn’t,” Katsumi explained.  
“Oh,” Asahi was disappointed.  
“But we did,” Isami surprised his sister as well as his brother with his next move. “Get a cake! For your birthday,” he said, pushing Katsumi out of the way to grab the cake. “And we’re going to eat it for lunch.”  
“Really? Yay!” Asahi was happy. Katsumi didn’t say anything as his siblings moved to get plates and cutlery. It was fine. It was Asahi’s birthday, they could have cake for lunch. He sat down to eat with them.  
“Happy birthday Asahi.”


End file.
